This Is My Dance Floor
This Is My Dance Floor - piosenka wykonana przez Bellę Thorne i Zendaye Coleman. Ta piosenka występuje w odcinku Wytrwałość rządzi i jest wykonywana, gdy Rocky, CeCe i Tinka przybyli do nowego studia. W połowie tańca, taniec przerywa nowy producent zarządzający mówiąc im, że trzeba zrobić na nowo przesłuchania do programu. Występowanie * Wytrwałość rządzi Więcej informacji Bella Thorne potwierdziła przez Twittera (kliknij tutaj), kiedy ich fan zapytał się ją, czy piosenka w nowym odcinku będzie śpiewana przez nią i Zendaye i powiedziała "Tak, proszę pani". Tematem utworu wydaje się być spotkanie chłopca i tańczenie z nim na parkiecie. Tekst We shook it up, gave you something to dance for Made our mark, redefined the dance floor We busted down the front door Take it from the top! Look who's back, we got the new moves Less talk, more dance and that's proof Turn it up and do how we do Take it from the top! 'Cause now we rolling up new And it's just me and my crew Here come the sequel debut We breaking through! Already here in the zone Feels like we conquered the throne Yeah, it's so good to be home! This is my dance floor, my dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dance floor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat Takin' the crowd from their seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor Bigger, better, beta-tested Alphabetically perfected So hot, it's boiling over Just to give you full disclosure 'Cause now we rolling up new And it's just me and my crew (yeah...) Here come the sequel debut We breaking through! Already here in the zone Feels like we conquered the throne Yeah, it's so good to be home! This is my dance floor, my dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dance floor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen this before I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat Takin' the crowd from their seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor (This is my dance floor...!) 'Cause now we rolling up new! And it's just me and my crew! (Dancefloor) Already here in the zone, Feels like we conquered the throne, Yeah, it's so good to be home! This is my dance floor...! My dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dance floor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat Takin' the crowd from their seats to their feet Back with a new score, it's what I live for This is my dance floor This is my dance floor, my dance floor This is the night, so let's bring up the lights This is my dance floor, my dance floor Everything more, never seen it before I'm steppin' out to a whole new beat Takin' the crowd from their seats to their feet Back with ... Kategoria:Piosenki